hunger_games_newsfandomcom-20200216-history
Peeta Mellark
Peeta Mellark Age 16 (The Hunger Games) 17 (Catching Fire and Mockingjay) 35+ (epilogue) Occupation Baker Soldier Painter Home District 12 District 13 (briefly) Gender Male Height 5'7", 5'10 (Tribute Guide) Weapon Weights Camouflage Knives Spears (Tribute Guide) Fate Alive Appearances The Hunger Games, Catching Fire, Mockingjay Mentioned N/A Portrayed by Josh Hutcherson = Life Story = Before The Hunger Games Although he grew up in the merchant area of District 12, Peeta's childhood was less than desirable, as his family life was difficult. His father was kind, but his mother was known to beat Peeta and his two brothers if they made a mistake (for example, she hits Peeta with a rolling pin for burning bread). Ever since he was five years old, Peeta had a huge crush on Katniss Everdeen. On the first day of school, Peeta's father pointed her out, saying that he wanted to marry her mother but ultimately didn't as she married a coal miner. Peeta was confused as to why someone would marry a coal miner instead of his father, but Mr. Mellark explained that when Mr. Everdeen sang, the birds stopped to listen. Later, Katniss sang for their music class, and Peeta realized he was in love with her when he saw that the birds were listening like they did for her father. He said that he had often watched her, but the two never spoke until they were both reaped for the 74th Hunger Games. Hunger Games Peeta is first seen in The Hunger Games when he is selected as the male tribute from District 12 in the 74th Hunger Games. Katniss recognizes him instantly, knowing that he is the boy who, five years prior, purposely burned bread and gave it to her to save her family and herself from starvation - an act that gave her the hope and courage to feed her family Once he is reaped, he goes to the Justice Building where his family comes to visit him. His father is distraught, whereas his mother says that perhaps District 12 will have a victor: Katniss. Peeta and Katniss leave the district on the train to the Capitol, escorted by well-known fashionista and socialite, Effie Trinket. On the first night on the train, Peeta is irritated by the District 12 mentor, Haymitch Abernathy, because of his drinking problem and his obvious lack of interest in helping the tributes survive. When Haymitch tells them, "Here's some advice: Stay alive." Peeta breaks his wine glass and receives a punch in the jaw as a result. Katniss then jams a knife in between Haymitch's hand and his wine bottle. Haymitch is impressed by their potential and decides that as long as they don't interfere with his drinking, he will stay sober enough to help them. When Peeta arrives in the Capitol, he is fixed up by his prep team, led by his stylist Portia. For the Parade, he and Katniss are dressed in black unitards with synthetic fire to represent burning coal. The Capitol receives them more positively than any of the other district tributes during the Opening Ceremonies, where they are instructed to hold hands. During the training process, Haymitch instructs Katniss and Peeta to stay together every step and process of the way, though they protest due to their tendency to argue and anger each other. Peeta excels at keeping up the appearance that they are friends, easing Katniss into conversation and responding to what she's saying at all the right times. He receives a training score of 8 after his private session with the Gamemakers, saying that he threw some weights around because the Gamemakers were clearly not interested in him. Despite having agreed to train alongside Katniss at the beginning, Peeta decides to prepare for his interview separately. During his interview with Caesar Flickerman, he reveals he is in love with Katniss, much to her surprise. This confession begins the idea that the two are the "star-crossed lovers from District 12," which Haymitch believes will help them get sponsors. The night before the Games, Peeta and Katniss talk on the rooftop about the horrors that await them in the arena. Peeta admits that he does not believe he has ever been a contender in the games; he merely wants to die as himself and show the Capitol that he is "more than just a piece in their games." Katniss finds herself frustrated by his pessimistic outlook, thinking it foolish of him to have given up already. At the beginning of the games, it is Peeta who distracts Katniss when she looks ready to run into the bloodbath in order to grab the silver bow and arrows she spies on top of a mound of blanket rolls. He surprisingly teams up with the Careers, as Katniss finds out on the first night. What she does not know, is that he is only with them in order to protect her. When an argument breaks out about the dying tribute from District 8 and whether or not the pack should go back to kill her, Peeta says they are wasting time and finishes her off himself. After the fire storm, none of the Careers die, but they are injured and much slower than before. They find Katniss and chase her up a tree, with Peeta suggesting that they make camp under it, as none of them are able to climb after her. In the morning, they wake up to a tracker jacker attack after Katniss unleashes a nest of them. The Careers, minus Glimmer and the female tribute from District 4, who die from their stings, retreat to the lake. Peeta finds Katniss at the scene of the attack as she is removing the bow and arrows from Glimmer's body, and he urges her to run due to Cato's impending attempt to kill her. Cato witnesses this exchange and cuts Peeta in his upper thigh for his actions, severely wounding him, then relegating him from the Career pack. Peeta uses mud and dirt to camouflage himself by a stream, where Katniss finds him after Claudius Templesmith announces the new rule: If the last two tributes standing are from the same district, they both can win. She nurses him back to health as best she can, but ultimately he suffers from blood poisoning, which she cannot cure without the right medicine. During this time, Peeta plays up the star-crossed lovers angle and Katniss responds as best as she can, which results in sponsor gifts of food. Claudius Templesmith makes another announcement that they have a feast planned, where a bag containing something that each remaining tribute desperately needs will be placed at the Cornucopia in the form of district packs. Katniss knows she has to go, but Peeta won't let her, saying he doesn't want her to die for him. Haymitch then sends Katniss sleep syrup, which she slyly gives to Peeta in some berries she found; Peeta is hurt by her trickery before he falls into a deep sleep, giving her time to go to the feast. She manages to return with the medicine, after nearly dying at the hands of Clove. Katniss just manages to inject the medicine into Peeta before fainting from her own blood loss. Peeta wakes up, recovered from the infected wound, and finds Katniss bleeding next to him. He treats her wound, and she wakes up later. They stay in their cave during a thunderstorm, during which Thresh dies, presumably at the hands of Cato. Peeta uses the time to further promote their star-crossed lovers act, and the two share a passionate kiss. After the storm ends, the pair head out to hunt for food, but Katniss is frustrated by the noise that Peeta, who is not used to hunting, makes. They decide to split up, with Katniss teaching Peeta a two-note whistle to signify to each other that they are safe. When Katniss does not hear Peeta whistle after an extended period of time, she becomes frightened and, upon finding him, chastises him for worrying her. She notices that their collection of food, which contains deadly nightlock berries that Peeta mistakenly picked out, is missing a portion, and is irritated with him for having eaten without her, but he denies doing so. A cannon sounds, and they see Foxface's emaciated body being picked up by a hovercraft; she stole and ate the deadly berries, which instantly killed her. With only three of them left in the Arena, the Gamemakers drain all sources of water except for the lake, forcing Katniss and Peeta to confront Cato and end the Games one way or another. They notice at the Cornucopia that Cato is covered in full-body armor, which he received from his district pack, that protects him from Katniss' arrows. The three of them are attacked by wolf muttations that the Gamemakers unleash, with Katniss noticing that they all resemble the deceased tributes. They climb onto the roof of the Cornucopia for safety, with Cato holding Peeta in a headlock to cut off his hair. Knowing that to shoot him in the head would mean both his and Peeta's deaths, Katniss does not know what to do until Peeta shakily draws an "X" in blood on Cato's hands, signaling for Katniss to shoot him there, which she does. Cato falls to the mutts and later returns bloody and mangled, begging for Katniss to perform a mercy kill. Pitying him despite his ruthless nature, she shoots him in the head. When Cato's body is removed and the muttations retreat, Katniss and Peeta believe that they have won the Games, but Claudius Templesmith then announces that the rule has been revoked and only one tribute can win. Peeta tells Katniss to kill him, but not wanting to go home without him, Katniss refuses and pushes the bow and arrows into his hands. Realizing that the Capitol would rather have two victors than none, Katniss and Peeta decide to commit suicide with the remaining nightlock. Right before they consume the berries, Claudius Templesmith begs them to stop and announces that they both have won the Games. At their final interview with Caesar Flickerman, the pair once again project their mad love for each-other, with Katniss only doing so because she knows that President Snow is livid at the unusual events that turned the Capitol into a laughingstock and, more importantly, sparked something dangerous in the districts. Peeta, however, is genuinely in love with her, as is revealed on their train ride home, when Katniss admits that she has been partially faking her feelings for him, leaving him heartbroken. Catching Fire After the camera crews finally left District 12, Katniss and Peeta had a falling out due to the ambiguity of her feelings for him. They spent the next six months basically ignoring each other. Although still heartbroken from learning that Katniss doesn't reciprocate his feelings, Peeta doesn't abandon their image of star-crossed lovers and still "performs" well in front of the camera, playing his role of a boy lost in love. He and Katniss go on the Victory Tour, which begins in District 11. On the train there, when Katniss loses her temper with Effie, Peeta calms her down and suggests that they make a genuine attempt at being friends despite all that has happened between them. At night on the train, Katniss often wakes up screaming from nightmares. To comfort her, Peeta holds her while she sleeps; this becomes a nightly routine. When they arrive at District 11, Peeta makes a speech in which he offers to give Thresh and Rue's families a month's portion of his earnings each year - something that has never been done before, possibly due to it being against the rules. After Katniss makes a rousing speech about Rue, a man whistles Rue's four-note tune and the entire audience shows their support for Katniss by placing their middle three fingers on their lips and holding them out to her, which is considered a sign of respect and a sign of thanks. As Peeta and Katniss go into the District 11 Justice Building, they see the man who whistled as he is executed by a gunshot to the head. Peeta is shocked, forcing Katniss and Haymitch to explain that Snow does not believe their act of love and that they have been trying to downplay any signs of rebellion on the Tour. Angry that he has been left out and not knowing how risky his kind gesture to Thresh and Rue's family was, Peeta lashes out until Katniss comforts him. During an interview with Caesar Flickerman, Peeta proposes to Katniss in an attempt to convince President Snow of their love. Katniss, however is given a subtle gesture from Snow that tells her that this was not good enough to contain the fire that she has ignited. She suggests that they run away together, bringing Gale and her family along with them. This plan is abandoned when Gale is caught hunting and the new Head Peacekeeper, Romulus Thread, publicly whips him, with Katniss realizing that she has to stay in the district in order to protect her family. When it comes time for the 75th Hunger Games, or the third Quarter Quell, Katniss and Peeta think they are going to become mentors for two new tributes. However, President Snow announces that the criteria for this Quarter Quell is that the tributes will be chosen from the pool of existing victors. With District 12 having only three living victors (Peeta, Katniss, and Haymitch), it is clear that Katniss will go back into the arena, with Peeta determined to volunteer should Haymitch be picked in order to protect her. When he finds Katniss and Haymitch hungover the morning after the announcement, Peeta is infuriated and rids Haymitch and Katniss of any access to alcohol so that the three of them can train as vigorously as Career tributes. At the Reaping, Katniss is obviously drawn as the female tribute, and Haymitch is drawn as the male tribute; as precedented, Peeta immediately volunteers to take his place. They take the train to the Capitol, and when they both can't sleep, they decide to watch the video of the 50th Hunger Games, or the second Quarter Quell - the Games that produced Haymitch Abernathy as victor. They learn of Haymitch's ingenious strategy in which he used the force field around the arena as a tool during his final battle, a plan that amuses Katniss, who believes that it was almost as bad as her pulling out the berries due to the fact that the Capitol hadnot intended for anyone to recognize or use the force field. Once they arrive in the Capitol, Peeta and Katniss are once again dressed in fiery costumes for the Opening Ceremonies, where they are instructed by their stylists, Portia and Cinna, to look stoic and "unforgiving." The crowd is extremely sympathetic to their love, for it seems that things will never go right for the star-crossed lovers of District 12. Before training, Haymitch suggests they make friends, as the fellow tributes have known each other for years and already have strong friendships, therefore making Peeta and Katniss their prime targets. Peeta fares better in this area than Katniss, but ultimately neither of them wants the other tributes as their allies except for each other. When it comes time for their private training sessions, Peeta and Katniss both shock the Gamemakers without having planned it: Peeta paints a picture of Rue when Katniss decorated her dead body with daisies, and Katniss hangs a dummy on which she writes "Seneca Crane." To single them out and make the other tributes want to fight against them, the Gamemakers give them both scores of 12 in order to make them targets for the other tributes. In his interview with Caesar Flickerman, Peeta astonishes the audience with his revelation that he and Katniss are already married and that Katniss is pregnant, successfully inciting the Capitol's sympathy. The Quell ends up being set in jungle terrain with seawater surrounding the Cornucopia. Each tribute is placed on a flotation device in the water. Because Peeta cannot swim, Finnick Odair from District 4, whom Katniss teams up with only when she sees that he is wearing a bracelet Haymitch gave him, retrieves him and Mags from their devices. The four of them team up, collect weapons from the Cornucopia, and leave before the Career pack finishes gathering weapons. They walk throughout the day, knowing they must set up camp and find drinkable water. Katniss is still doubtful about trusting Finnick when suddenly, Peeta unknowingly walks into a forcefield that surrounds the arena and falls unconscious, his heart having stopped. Katniss is in hysterics and believes that Finnick, who pushes her away from Peeta's body, is trying to hurt Peeta, until she realizes that Finnick is performing CPR and manages to revive him. Weak, but willing to move, the alliance moves slowly until they decide to set up camp, knowing they must find safe water. They receive a spile from sponsors, which allows them to tap trees and collect water from inside them. Katniss keeps watch the first night until she alerts the other three of a rapidly approaching poisonous fog, which causes severe blistering and paralysis. Peeta, due to his earlier accident and his artificial leg, has difficulty keeping up, forcing Finnick to carry him on his back and Katniss to carry Mags. Eventually exhausted and affected by the fog, Katniss can no longer keep Mags on her back and asks if Finnick can, but he is too winded to do so. Mags then plants a kiss on Finnick's lips and walks straight into the mist, allowing them to continue on by sacrificing herself. The fog stops chasing them when they reach the water, which they use to recover from the poison. Peeta taps a tree for water, but as he does so, Katniss and Finnick spot monkey muttations in the trees. Trying to calmly get him to back away from the tree, Katniss asks him to "look at something," but Peeta instinctively glances up and sets the monkeys off. The three of them form a triangular shape and fend of the monkeys, but when Katniss runs out of arrows, she asks Peeta to release the sheath that she gave him, giving a monkey time to nearly sink its claws into Peeta's chest; he is spared as female Morphling from District 6 suddenly jumps in the way and is killed by the muttation. The monkeys retreat, and Peeta stays by the Morphling's side, telling her about his paintings and colors, to soothe her into death. Once they recover from the monkey attack, they travel through the arena until they run into Johanna Mason, Wiress, and Beetee, who they add to their alliance. The groups pool their resources and experience conflict when it is clear that Johanna and Katniss loathe each other, but they keep vigilance of their surroundings, especially for the Career tributes. Wiress keeps muttering, "Tick, tock," until Katniss discovers what it means: the arena structure is virtually similar to a clock. Peeta draws a map of the arena on a leaf, marking the sections where they know what particular dangers exist at varying times. Wiress then serves as the group's "canary," singing a song which will only stop if she detects danger. When Katniss no longer hears the song, she turns around to find that Gloss has slit Wiress' throat and reflexively shoots him. Johanna then digs her axe into Cashmere's chest. When three cannons go off, the group tries to attack Enobaria and Brutus, but they marginally manage to escape. On the second night, the alliance discusses Beetee's plan to wipe out the remaining Careers by electrocution, using his wire and coil, the lightning bolt that strikes the tree at midnight, and the beach. On the third day, Katniss pretends to teach Peeta how to swim in order to talk him alone. She suggests that they break off their alliance, but Peeta tells her to wait. Meanwhile, he uses this opportunity to give her a pearl and a locket with a picture of her family on one side and Gale on the other, trying to convince her not to sacrifice her life for him, as he realizes that she and Haymitch want to keep him alive. He insists that he would have nothing to live for if Katniss died, but that she could still start a family with Gale. He tells her that his family does not need him. Katniss, protests, saying that she needs him. Katniss then kisses him and at that point he realizes that it wasn't for the cameras and that she actually meant it. That night, they decide to commence Beetee's plan, with Katniss and Johanna reluctantly teaming up and setting the wire in place, while Peeta, Finnick, and Beetee fulfill the rest of the plan. Peeta does not want to separate from Katniss, but she convinces him that it is necessary, telling him she'll "see him at midnight." When Finnick and Beetee begin their real plan to save Katniss, Peeta is confused and goes out to find her. In his search, Peeta kills Brutus in a fit of rage after Brutus kills Chaff, Haymitch's friend from District 11. Katniss is ensnared and unconscious. As Johanna flees after jabbing something sharp into her arm, Katniss believes that Johanna has betrayed her, that it is too late to escape with Peeta. In truth, Katniss then remembers Haymitch's advice to her - "remember the enemy" - and she shoots an arrow at the forcefield, destroying it. The Capitol arrives to capture the remaining six tributes, but Katniss, Finnick and Beetee are rescued by the rebellion to go to District 13, (which was told by the Capitol that it was destroyed and it no longer exists). Peeta is among those captured by the Capitol (along with Enobaria and Johanna), where Katniss believes he is being tortured for information he does not have. Katniss is informed of the prior plans that Beetee, Finnick, Johanna, a few other tributes, Plutarch Heavensbee, and even Haymitch were involved in. Katniss, furious over the plan and the failed rescue of Peeta, lashes out at Haymitch, using her nails to create a long scratch down his face. Mockingjay In the third and final book, Mockingjay, Peeta is held captive by President Snow and used against Katniss. During his captivity, he was tortured and beaten, and hijacked using tracker jacker venom to distort his memories of Katniss. The Capitol interrogated him for answers he did not have and was tortured even more. Peeta was kept alive so they could use him to break Katniss. He first appears in an interview with Caeser Flickerman. The interview begins with Peeta explaining what happened in the arena before the force field blew up and aggressively defending Katniss' innocence. Peeta finishes the interview by stating that a cease-fire is the best option for the rebels, otherwise, human life may cease to exist. Katniss notes he appears healthy. Katniss also decides to be the rebels' Mockingjay, on the condition that once Peeta, Johanna, Annie and Enobaria are rescued, they must not be held liable for any mistakes they have made (Katniss knows they probably won't keep this condition, so she makes President Coin announce it in public). After more Propos begin airing from the rebels, Peeta appears in another interview, fifteen pounds thinner, and completely ill in appearance. He and Caesar exchange empty comments and Caesar asks for his view of the rumors that Katniss is shooting a propo. He states that Katniss shouldn't trust anyone and that they are using her. In his last comment of the interview, he suggests that Katniss should find out what the rebels are really planning. Peeta is interviewed by Caesar for the third time. He implies that District 13 will be bombed after saying, "And you...in Thirteen...dead by morning!" As Beetee fights for reception with the Capitol, Peeta is seen being beaten and his blood splatters across the screen. After the bombing, and much thinking, Katniss has a breakdown in the middle of shooting a propo. She knows the Capitol is using Peeta, torturing him to try to break her, so she will stop the rebellion and let the Capitol regain power. Katniss can't stand this and loses it when she's asked to film. Finnick does too. After witnessing both Finnick's, and Katniss' breakdowns, a rescue mission is staged. After distracting the Capitol with live propaganda, Peeta and the other captors are rescued. Katniss rushes to his side and is stunned when he attempts to strangle her. It is revealed that he was "hijacked", and Peeta's memories of Katniss are severely distorted in frightening, life-threatening ways; consequently, he becomes very hysterical and unstable. He believes that Katniss is a mutt designed by the Capitol intent on destroying him, who tried to kill him before, and succeeded in killing all of his friends and family. Peeta believes that Katniss is responsible for the destruction of District 12 and the lives of its residents. He lashes out in uncharacteristic fits of rage, retreats into his own head, temporarily loses the power of speech, cannot differentiate between what is an illusion and what is reality, and at one point argues with himself in a fit of madness as if he is two different people. He is only allowed to be treated by people he never knew before so not to trigger anything harmful. Delly Cartwright is the only one able to make contact with him in the beginning, as they share old childhood memories. He shouts that the destruction of District 12 is Katniss' fault and calls her a mutt. Peeta says he remembers Mr. Everdeen singing "The Hanging Tree" when he came to the bakery when Peeta was little. After that episode, Katniss begins to avoid Peeta and blames him for all of her problems, until Haymitch tells Katniss that if she were hijacked, Peeta would be doing all he can to save her. This causes her to realize that she has been pushing him away, and she feels guilty. After Katniss is shot in District Two, she notices that Peeta has improved slightly, even being able to frost Annie and Finnick Odair's cake, for their wedding. Haymitch states that he has certain episodes, sometimes becoming rabid, acting like two different people, or even primal. He also mentions that Peeta can only sleep if he is in shackles. He is able to have a full conversation with Haymitch and he asks if he could speak with Katniss. Katniss ends the conversation quickly and tries to leave, but Peeta stops her by saying he remembers the bread he gave her so she and her family wouldn't starve. Later, he shows up unannounced to Katniss, Gale, Beetee, Delly, Johanna, Annie, and Finnick, and sits next to Johanna. Peeta tells Finnick to take care of Annie. Peeta and Katniss continue to be harsh to one another until Johanna points out that he is not the same person anymore. Later, Peeta is sent by President Coin to join the group of Special Sharpshooters, containing Katniss, Gale, and Finnick. He is watched over 24/7 and denied the nightlock pill, which will deliver an unpainful death when taken. To help him cope with his confusion between memories that are real and memories that have been hijacked, the team devise a game to play with him called "Real or Not Real?" At one point during a fight with enemies, he snaps due to his conflicting memories and almost kills Katniss until he is tackled to the floor by Mitchell. This causes him to panic, and he kicks Mitchell into a trap that when set off, releases a net of barbed wire. He feels deep remorse about it later and insists that they leave him to the Capitol. Peeta is so saddened by killing Mitchell that he pleads for death. He asks for a nightlock pill, but Katniss refuses. The squad travels underground, and Katniss notes that a moment Peeta seemed to be himself. During the night, Katniss is able to have a civil conversation with him. Peeta asks if she is trying to protect him, and she tells him she is still trying to protect him as he is still trying to protect her. The squad is later attacked by lizard mutts that hiss Katniss' name. When Katniss tries to take the handcuffs off of Peeta, he resists and explains that they help him gain a grip on reality by pressing the sharp edges of the cuffs against his wrists. When they are underground, Peeta huddles himself together. He is frightened of everything that he knows, thinks, feels, and how he acts. Katniss finally gets him to keep going by kissing him, reminding him of memories of times when he loved her, and he relaxes. They later go undercover into crowds of evacuating people, splitting up. Katniss and Peeta say their goodbyes. He goes in first with the nightlock pill that was given to him by Gale. On the day of President Snow's execution, Katniss kills President Coin instead with the arrow that was meant for Snow. Katniss tries to commit suicide by swallowing her nightlock pill when the guards come for her, but Peeta stops her by grabbing her wrists, preventing her from swallowing them. When Katniss tells him to let go of her, Peeta says he can't. He implies later that he too went mad after Coin's death and that Aurelius, Katniss' psychiatrist, was treating him as well. A few months later, he returns to District Twelve, having largely recovered from his brainwashing after Katniss and Haymitch, where he plants several evening primroses along the house in honor of Katniss' dead sister, Prim. He and Haymitch join Katniss when she decides to write a book about their experiences during the Hunger Games, along with things she is unwilling to forget. Peeta draws the victims if they were not able to find pictures of them. He still has some "episodes" where the hijacking will try to take over again. He clenches onto the back of a chair until it passes. Otherwise, he displays signs that he has returned to his normal self. Katniss and Peeta slowly find each other again. He comforts her when she has nightmares. Soon, they begin to embrace and kiss again. Katniss believes that she has finally found the once-lost feeling Peeta stirs inside of her, that she needs Peeta to survive because he symbolizes hope and rebirth rather than destruction, like Gale does. They play the game of "Real or Not Real?" one last time. Peeta asks, "You love me, real or not real?" Katniss answers, "Real." In the epilogue, the pair are still together and have two children. Peeta never loses his grip on reality but still experiences flashbacks from the hijacking. He has to hold onto something until it passes. Though it took fifteen years of convincing from Peeta, they have a girl with her mother's dark hair and her father's blue eyes, and a boy with his father's blond hair and his mother's gray eyes. Katniss feels hesitant to tell her children, but Peeta assures her that it will be okay, because they have each other. So, one day, they will tell their children of the Hunger Games, share the book Haymitch, Peeta, and Katniss compiled together, explain Katniss' hysterical episodes during the night, and inform them of the graveyard they happily play above every day, now a meadow. The graveyard is the burial site for the deceased residents of District 12. = Victims = In the 74th Games, when Peeta is grouped with the Careers, they discover the girl tribute from District 8 and killed her. Moments later, when they don't hear the cannon signaling a death, an argument breaks out among the Careers and Peeta says he'll go back and check if she is dead. When Peeta rejoins the Careers, they ask him if the girl is dead, to which he responds, "She is now," and a cannon goes off. Later, as an ally to Katniss, he accidentally kills Foxface when she eats some of the nightlock berries he had been collecting, thinking they were edible. He also states in an interview with Caesar Flickerman that he killed Brutus during the Quarter Quell Games after Brutus killed Chaff, right before Katniss shot out the force field. During the battle of the Capitol, Peeta, in one of his rages due to his hijacking, killed Mitchell by unintentionally kicking him into a net of wires. = Quick Facts = ◾In the Tribute Guide Peeta has three weapons, the most of all 24 tributes. ◾In the film, Peeta weighs 145 Pounds and has 23-1 odds of winning the Games. ◾Katniss and Peeta are the only victors to ever participate in the Games two years in a row. ◾He is the only male volunteer from District Twelve. ◾He is the second tribute to volunteer in his district, the first being Katniss Everdeen. ◾When the training scores are revealed, he and Katniss are the only tributes recognized by their first and last names. ◾Peeta's favourite colour is orange, like a sunset = Changes = Peeta changes a lot through the 2 different games . Peeta becomes more slim and more Manly as he got older , He becames more aware of his surroundings , Peeta got more muscle too ]]